The PokeTournaments
by Zimithrus1
Summary: Once a year, all the wild pokemon around their reigon, come to participate in the 'Pokemon Tournament' Every pokemon strived for the title of champion. They pitted each other against each other, without trainers. One day, it would all change when a trainer happened across this magnificent feat, and captured the newest champion. Now her family is out searching for their pikachu


Well, this would be my first Pokemon story! :D Yay! Well, I hope you enjoy the idea of Pokemon hosting their own tournaments! By the way, I use first gen pokemon, the original 150, so if you don't like first gen, or pokemon in particular, please click the back button. So, Shall we?

~XChapter 1: PokeVillage In The ForestX~

"'Scuse me! Coming through!" A small yellow pikachu called throught the crowds of other pokemon within her village.

She was late in coming home for lunch. Surely her hide would be electrocuted today. She went passed and edition of houses built within the protection of large and sturdy rocks. Her edition was further back, more into the depths of the forest. A small scruff of her fur fell infront of her eyes, she blew it back and continued running on all fours. As she continued to scurry home, she collided into something.  
She looked up. There was her older brother. He had already evolved into a Raichu from a thunderstone a couple of months ago on his sixteenth birthday. He had no extra fur to fall in his eyes, but his ears and tail were longer than the norm. He had a bandana tied loosely around his neck. It was plain black with the insignia of a white lightning bolt. She had a red bandana tied around her head with the insignia of a black lightning bolt.

"You're late coming home today, Rainye." He said, crossing his arms across his chest. "I'm sorry Eccho, Me and-"

"Yes I know, you were down by the river with your friend Shock the Squirtle. Come on, before mom and pop blow a circut." He motioned, running on all fours.

Rainye followed behind her older brother, across the grassy feilds and over the small dirt roads. This place was wonderful. Many moons ago, when wild pokemon were all almost capture, a few wild pokemon that remained, fled to this forest away form the trainers. Amoung them were some fire, water, grass, ghost, steel, and electric. Now the wild pokemon population began to flourish. many a time, trainers would accidently stumble upon this peaceful pokevillage and try to catch some of the pokemon. Some were caught, but most were able to fend off the wretched humans. After all, they enslaved pokemon and used them to do their bidding! They brainwashed their fellow kind! It was horrendous.

Eccho and Rainye arrived to the trees edition, in which some pokemon would live comfortable in hollowed out trees, some fallen, some still upright. They two approached their residence, an upright and tall oak tree. Eccho opened up the door to their tree house and Rainye slipped inside first.

"Goodness! There you are Rainye!" Her mother exclaimed dashing up to her on all fours and giving her daughter a hug.

"Hi momma. I'm back." Rainye smirked.

Her mother was still a pikachu. Only the males were made to evolve into their final form of their types, so the females retain their pikachu form. She had extra fur on the scruff of her neck and down to her stomach. The brown on her back and tail were lightening with age. The black tips on her ears were fading grey. She had a very large tail, but the rest of her seemed so small. She had a blue ribbon tied around her left ear. No insignia.

"Azure, don't be soft on her. She's home late again." Her father spoke up.

He was a raichu just like Eccho. He had a silk ribbon tied around his right hindleg. It was grey with the insignia of a black thunderbolt. His orange was starting to fade to a lighter orange due to age, and his brown was lightening up as well. He had ears smaller than Eccho's but his tail was longer and bigger than his. His hindlegs were rather large and his arms were a little shorter than the norm.

"Yes I know, but she doesn't listen when she gets seiverly scolded either." Azure sopke up. Her ears twitched slightly.

"She has to learn to be home at the time we ask her to be." He said, with a twitch of his small black nose. His yellow cheeks crackled with the blue-ish electricity that only a raichu could produce.

"Daddy, I'm sorry. Shock was showing me the new attack he learned. He said he's practicing for the tournament this year." Rainye spoke up.

"The tournament huh?" Her father chuckled.

"Yeah!" Rainye exclaimed.

"Speaking of, the tournment will be up and running in about a month or two right?" Eccho asked.

"Just like every year, on the second of every May." Air confirmed.

"Are you taking part in it again this year Eccho?" Rainye asked. The scruff of her fur fell into her eyes again, she brushed it away with her little hand.

"Yeah. I've finally gotten thunder punch down." Eccho seemed to boast with pride as his tail flicked happily.

Rainye walked over to her brother on her little hindlegs. He was sitting on the couch lazily, his tail still flicking. Rainye hopped up onto the couch and joined her brother.

"Rainye, I hope you aren't going to come home late again? If you do, you'll be in trouble." Her mother said, barely flashing sparks from her red cheeks as a warning.

"Yes momma." Rainye quietly spoke as her ears lowered.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look what I did today!" A young pichu exlcaimed, dashing out of their bedroom with a piece of paper.

"What did you do today Trebble?" Azure smiled as the little pichu ran into his mother's embrace.

"I drew the family!" He smiled, holding up the piece of paper. The call of an espeon melodicly rang throughout the Pokevillage.

"Oh, it's time for the monthly meeting." Air spoke up. "Come on Eccho, Rainye." He called, holding open the door for them. The two siblings hopped off the couch and hurried out the door.

"Be back after the meeting." Air smirked, giving Azure little eskimo kisses with his nose. She did the same.

Since Trebble was not old enough to go to the monthly meetings, Azure stayed home with him. Rainye travled behind her brother and father, walking on her hindlegs. She saw other pokemon leaving their houses to come out into the spring evening. The sun was beginning to sink and leave it's little spot in the canopy of the multitude of trees within the forest. She saw one of her fire type friends, a charmelion named Crimson. She waved at him. He happily waved back as he led his younger siblings to the meeting. Within just a few more paces, it started to get crowded to walk. Air linked his tail to Rainye's.

"I don't want you getting seperated." He smiled at her.

She quickened her pace to keep even stride with him. Eccho had ran off to hang with his friend's for this month's meeting. Soon, they arrived at the GreatSquare, the center of the village where meetings and holidays would often occur. Pokemon of all kinda and types gathered around the circle stage. Rainye grew a little nervous and latched onto her father's hand, still linking tails.

"You'll be fine." He told her.

An old charizard, an old Umbreon, and an old Venosaur appeared on the stage. They were one of the firsts to discover this place away from trainers. The older Blastoise and older onyx and already passed on. The charizard took the center of the stage, while the rest hung in the back. His orange was faded with aage terribly, he looked to be more of a creamy light orange now. His wings were weak and withered. He had droops under his once youthful brimstone eyes. The flame on his tail was very large for a fire type of his age.

"Residents and Pokemon of our wonderful Pokevillage! We have gathered you all here once again for another monthly meeting, and we also have more news on this years annual PokeTournament!" He rasped, occation bits of cinder coughed out from his mouth. The crowd of pokemon was exited for the new info on the tournament.

The charizard stepped back, and the umbreon stepped forward. His once midnight black had faded to an off-black, and his once flouresent yellow rings were dimming as the months passed.

"For new info on the tournament, the age of participation has been lowered to twelve for the younger generation wanted to participate. But do not worry. The younger generations will not face the older generations. They will stay with their own age group."

Murmurs of exited chatter rang throughout the crowd.

"Since it is the first of march today, we must get started in sprucing up the tournament arena located slightly out of the thicker part of the forest, We need more stands for refreshments repaired or built anew. The thunderstorm last year ripped them all to shreds. Plus, we need to get ready for the pokemon all around our reigon that will flock here for the duration of the two week long tournament. So, we all need to get to work sprucing up the arena as soon as possible!" He finished up, backing away.

The venosaur did not speak, but he signaled with a small nod, that the meeting was ajourned. So, type by type went back to their houses. Electric was always the last to go. The family of pikachu evolutions made it back to their house. Eccho had joined up with them on the way back.

"So, how was the meeting?" Azure asked. It was well after dark by the time they had returned. Trebble was already sleeping in his room.

"It went good. The age to join the tournament has been lowered to twelve. Doesn't really apply to Eccho or Rainye since he's sixteen and she's thirteen." He said. The two siblings followed in afterwards and Rainye shut the door behind her.

"Hey, Momma? Daddy?" She piped up. Her little ears were twictching. They turned to look at her.

"What is it?" her father asked.

"I wanna join the tournament this year!" She blurted, her fur falling into her eyes again. Her mother's and father's eyes widened.

"Rainye, you can only use quick attack and thundershock. I don't think you're ready yet." Her mother explained.

"Acually! I've been working on my iron tail!" Rainye spoke up, with a glimmer behind her little eyes. Her father's eyes arched.

"Why don't you show me in the backyard?" He smirked.

"Yeah!" She smiled, running on fours to the back door. Her father followed after. There were a few lights in the backayrd to light it up, but not enough to keep the neighbors awake.

"Alright, hit me with an iron tail." Air grinned, getting his defences up.

Rainye smiled and ran at him. She jumped up into the air as her tail became encased in iron. She swung it straight down, crashing down against her fathers defence. He jumped back and her tail went back to normal. He smirked proudly.

"I must say Rainye, your iron tail attack is very strong, and you swing it straight down insdead of to the side, good strategy to hold your opponante down." he praised.

"So, am I ready for the tournament?" She quickly asked.

"Yeah, just work on your iron tail and your other attacks, formulate a strategy, and I think you'll beat this yet." He smiled, giving his daughter eskimo kisses.

She giggled happily. She was finally able to participate in the tournament! But tomorrow, she would have to start training hard!


End file.
